Slit My Throat
by Ookami Aya
Summary: [And as I stand here now, with you across from me with no recognition in your eyes and your crimson stained blade at my throat, I know that the Itachi I once knew is gone forever.] Oneshot. No pairings.


A/N: Yes, it's an OC, and yes, the OC is female, but it is not romance, so you can put your torches and pitchforks away. As for the song mentioned, it's "You're So Last Summer" by Taking Back Sunday and I don't really care about the song itself either way, but that one line _partially_ inspired this. Only partially. It kind of completed a sort of half-an-idea that had been playing around in my head. Oh, and the OC is not based on me.

I didn't proof this as much as I usually do (as in, only once and a half rather than like five times), so tell me if you catch any mistakes.

God damn, this is depressing. Now that I'm done writing it I find myself in a pretty goofy mood, like all the depressing shit has made me want to be silly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Itachi, the Uchiha clan in general, or the universe in which this takes place. (I like to call it Ninjaland. Heheh.)

* * *

It's a funny thing, really. The pure irony is beautiful. 

You may look at me strange for thinking such things, but it's true. At least, I think so, anyway. I've heard that the moments before death can do strange things to a person's mind. A sort of resignation has come over me... and I've begun to think about things a little differently, not that I'll have long to think this way. And, of course, the obligatory life flashing before my eyes.

Interesting how most of what I'm seeing is of you.

You, the very one to take this life from me.

I stare at you, standing before me menacingly, holding a bloody katana, and wonder if you even remember who I am; if you remember all the time we've spent together. Your eyes say you don't.

This hurts far more than the knowledge that I am about to die.

* * *

We were friends, once, not so long ago. Childhood friends, I suppose you could say, as we met when we were nine years old. We were an unlikely pair, as you were a ninja prodigy and I was training to be a nurse, weak of body and unsuited for fighting as I was. 

As it was, my sickly disposition and quiet, gentle personality made me a prime target for bullies. This was the rather less-than-flattering position you first found me in: crying, surrounded by said bullies, taunting and occasionally kicking my small body.

"Look at her!" one laughed, landing another kick as I quietly sobbed. "Can't even get up!"

"Won't even say anything for herself!" said another. "Come on, little girl, yell! Get angry!"

I said nothing as my sobs reduced to hiccups. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. But they all simply laughed, having predicted my response, and resumed.

Suddenly a voice cut through their jeers, deadly calm. "What's going on here?"

All heads turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a boy, no older than myself, but a lot more intimidating. I never really saw you my knight in shining armor, because frankly, you looked a little scary. My tormenters paled. "I-Itachi!" They had recognized you before I did, and knew not to mess with you. This was the Uchiha prodigy.

"Well?" A single eyebrow raised elegantly and I wondered how someone so young could manage that. "Because it looks like you were picking on that girl there."

"W-well, she's a weakling! A pathetic excuse for an Uchiha! She deserves to be picked on!" one of the boys attempted to defend their actions, and rather poorly at that.

"I fail to see the logic in that." Your eyes fell on me, and I stared right back at you, trying not to sniffle. "I've never seen her at the academy. She's not a ninja." You looked back at the older boys, eyes narrowed. "As I understand it, part of a ninja's job is to protect the weak... not exploit them."

"Uhh..." They must have given up at that point, because they ran. You watched, but didn't follow, instead opting to help me up. You didn't look so scary anymore.

I won't say we were inseparable after that. That would be a lie. But a tentative friendship began to form.

* * *

Now one specific memory comes to mind, though I'm not sure how it's relevant. We were eleven, sitting on the riverbank. My shoes were off and I was letting my feet dangle in the water. You sat cross-legged beside me. My CD player sat between us. I had gotten a new CD that day. 

"I don't know why you like that band," I remember you saying. You never liked any of my music.

"It's a good band!" I argued.

"It's a dumb band."

"Here, just listen to this one song, okay?" I pressed, and handed over my headphones.

You eyed them skeptically, causing me to giggle at your expression, but put them on without complaint. You listened to the song stoically, then handed them back.

"Well?"

"It's a dumb song."

"You're a dumb boy!" I exclaimed irritably as I hit you upside the head with the CD case. You didn't bother dodging. You never did. "Jeez, Itachi-kun, you think everything's dumb."

You let out an amused smirk, then frowned. "Seriously, though. If someone slit a guy's throat, why would he apologize for bleeding on her? That just doesn't make any sense."

I blinked at you a couple times, then laughed, startling you. "I think you completely missed the entire mood of the song, Itachi-kun." I swear you pouted just then. You never did like not understanding things. "Mood aside, though... I'd do it."

You blinked. "Do what?"

"The truth is, you could slit my throat, and with my one last gasping breath, I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt," I sang.

"Your singing sounds remarkably like a dying cat," you commented with that infuriating smirk of yours. I hit you with the CD case again. "And you're dumb. It's not like I'd slit your throat, anyway."

"Well, that's a good thing to know."

* * *

But times change. 

I was against them putting you in ANBU. Somewhat knowledgeable in the medical field, I knew about trauma and felt you were too young. But I had no say in the matter, of course.

I saw little of you once you were in ANBU. It's just as well, I reasoned – I had to up my training. After a while, I stopped seeing you altogether.

The day I finally became an intern shortly before I turned fourteen, I was so proud. I hadn't seen you for four months, but I had to tell you the news. I searched all over Konoha and finally found you, walking down the street.

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!" I waved my arm frantically, the other desperately holding on to various folders, trying to keep them from falling. You turned around, and I ran up to you, panting. "Itachi-kun, there you are! I've got great news..." I trailed off as I noticed your expression.

It was blank. "What...? Oh. It's you."

My smile froze in place. My breath caught in my throat. And as you turned around and walked away, I couldn't help but think, I never expected those three words to break my heart...

"Oh. It's you."

Indifference.

That was eight months ago.

* * *

And as I stand here now, with you across from me with no recognition in your eyes and your crimson-stained blade at my throat, I know that the Itachi I once knew is gone forever. 

And as I collapse against you, I manage a weak, tiny, wry grin, and mumble, "I'm sorry for bleeding on your shirt... Itachi-kun."

The last thing I see before I close my eyes for the last time is your face, startled at first. Perhaps you're not all gone. Because for a moment, just a moment, you are yourself again. For a moment, you remember.

They'll be confused when they find me smiling.


End file.
